Our plan of research includes (1) continued accrual of children and adolescents hospitalized following nonmissile head injury; (2) follow-up of both the new admissions and children whom we have already examined at baseline until 24 months after injury; (3) publication of our study concerning the presence and persistence of memory deficit in children and adolescents in relation to the severity of injury and the lateralization and localization of lesion as assessed by computed tomographic (CT) and surgical findings; (4) completion of a study concerning early predictors of long term cognitive impairment in relation to the age at injury and indices oif the severity of subacute cerebral insult; (5) comparison of long term effects of head injury sustained during infancy as compared to the outcome of a similar injury in adults; (6) publication of preliminary findings concerning the relationship between the neuropathologic findings provided by magnetic resonsance imaging in long term survivors of severe closed head injury and neurobehavioral sequelae.